


Captivity

by Lexys23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captivity, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Non-Consensual Oral Stimulation, Non-Consensual Physical Stimulation, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Peter Parker, POV Pietro Maximoff, POV Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Torture, Torture, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, peter is peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Pietro doesn't remember when they joined in on the experiments with Hydra. And at the moment he didn't know why. But what he did know was that it was one of the worst ideas of his life. He closed his eyes, hearing the soft sobs. He leaned his back, wishing he could do something, anything, but he was stuckHe let his head fall back against the glass, tears filling his own eyes.





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first MCU story. So I tried to write the characters, and I know I did a shit job. Depending on this, I may write more MCU stories. But hope you enjoyed.

Pietro doesn't remember when they joined in on the experiments with Hydra. And at the moment he didn't know why. But what he did know was that it was one of the worst ideas of his life. He closed his eyes, hearing the soft sobs. He leaned his back, wishing he could do something,  _anything_ , but he was stuck

He let his head fall back against the glass, tears filling his own eyes.

* * *

 

At the age of ten, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff lost the only place they called home. Their home was destroyed, and their parents gone. Two days under a bed gave the two the anger and fuel for hatred. Pietro took it upon himself to be his twin's protector. He had to keep her safe from the evils of the world.

Six years in the streets, searching for ways to survive. He did things he hated. Did things he would never let his sister do just for food. Shelters, alleys, anywhere they could be, they went. Pietro never got a full night's sleep. He didn't want anything to happen to his sister.

And then at the age of sixteen, Doctor List found them. He promised them food, shelter, revenge (against Stark and his team), and most importantly, Pietro had a way to protect his sister. After a few experiments, the other volunteers started to die, but Pietro was feeling a change. His hair started to change. He could feel everything slowing down. And he felt closer to his sister. He could feel her closer than ever. Pietro could see hints of red in Wanda's eyes.

Speed. Magic. Doctor List called them miracles. He then pushed them. Kept pushing them to find their potential.

But a year later, S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the Hydra base. The twins were found. They fought against the soldiers, but were taken down quickly. The last thing Pietro saw his sister falling to the ground before he lost all consciousness

When he woke up, he as in a cell across his sister's. Pietro tried to use his speed to break out, but discovered he couldn't use it. That was when he discovered the collar around his neck. He pulled at it, but it didn't budge. Looking at the other cell, he saw his sister unconscious on the ground, a collar around her own neck.

He shouted for her name, but the girl didn't wake up. He placed his hand on the glass, a panic running through his veins. He looked around, wanting answers as to why they were in the cells.

A black haired man in a suit walked in, a smirk on his face. Four soldiers walking behind him. Pietro watched them as two opened Wanda's cell and stormed inside, picking the twin up. Pietro slammed his fist against the glass. He begged for them to not hurt her. Wanda seemed to be coming to.

The man in the suit stood in front of Pietro, a smirk on his face.

"You wanted to be experimented on by Hydra? Well, good news, we can do experiments too," the man had told him, as Wanda was dragged out of the room.

Pietro slammed his fists against the glass, screaming for them to bring his twin back, for them not to hurt her, but the soldiers just dragged Wanda out of the room.

Pietro paced, begged, screamed, punched. He tried to claw the collar off, but he was still stuck in the cell. He heard a crackle.

" _Please, please, stop,_ " he heard his sister's voice. Pietro felt his blood go cold at the sound of his sister's begging. " _Pietro!_ "

Pietro slammed his fists to the window, letting out a cry. He let himself to slip to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried, his sister's begging and scream filling his cell.

He didn't know how long he was in a catatonic stage, when a barely conscious Wanda was dragged back in her cell. The soldiers were holding the girl by her arms. Pietro quickly stood up, staring as they dropped the girl.

"What did you do to her?" he had shouted, pressing his hands on the glass. The soldiers looked at him, before walking away.

"Pietro," Wanda had whispered, her hand searching.

He told her he was there. He told her to listen to his voice. He talked to her until she was asleep. He watched her sleep all night. He watched her back rise and fall as she breathed in her sleep. Pietro kept his eyes on her, hoping it would never stop. He didn't want the rising to stop. And he spend all night keeping an eye on that to make sure it didn't.

The next morning, the man in the suit walked in. Alone that time. Wanda whimpered and tried to move to the other side of the cell. The man looked at Pietro.

He started to talk. "Your sister didn't give me a lot. I'm hoping you will."

Pietro was later taken out of his cell. He was taken into a medical room. His hands and legs were handcuffed onto a chair. He watched as a needle was inserted into his arm, and blood was drawn. A soldier then started to ask questions about Hydra. Questions they  _knew_  the twins didn't know. The soldier punched and used anything he find into getting an answer. Pietro bit his lip to keep from screaming, knowing they would make Wanda hear him. But at a certain hit, Pietro couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Pietro's body hurt as he was dragged back. He was dropped in his cell. Wanda called for him. Pietro spoke back, not wanting her to worry about her.

It went on like that for weeks, months, years, he no longer knew. Everyday, the other twin would get interrogated, but if one twin stepped out of line, the other one got two days. But then things got worse.

* * *

 

"I wonder if your offsprings will have powers," the man in the suit whispered one day, a smirk on his face.

Pietro turned to his sister, a look of horror. He could feel his heartbeat quicker against his chest. It was the one thing he wanted to protect her from. He saw the smirk on the soldiers' faces as they stared at his sister.

"Who will go first?"

Pietro glared at him, Wanda looked horrified. Neither twin answered, they both scared of what came.

"I guess I'll choose," the man told the two, smirked.

Pietro turned to his sister, who was staring back at him. He could see the blood stains on her clothing, the bruises on her face. And he knew he looked the same.

"You."

Pietro closed his eyes, feeling a hand on him. He could feel the stimulation. He could feel himself get erect. He bit his lip, feel the arousal. He started to pant, the hand moving against his appendage. He tossed his head back, letting out a groan, tears filling his eyes. He could feel himself unravel, before finally finding his release.

He opened his eyes, seeing the soldier smile at him. He could see his sperm in the cup. His tears slipped from his eyes. He looked away, not wanting to look at that. The soldier looked at him, and told him that now they had to find the perfect woman to inseminate. He told them how his sister was different. How they were going to have fun with her. He told the eighteen year old that they weren't going to stop until she was barring a child.

Pietro struggled against his handcuffs, only to get a slap in the face. He shouted curses, telling the soldier he was going to kill him. The soldier just smirked and told him his eyesight wasn't all that great. If Pietro kept fighting, the soldier could miss and enter a different hole.

Pietro let himself be taken to his cell. He looked to Wanda's cell, to see it empty. Pietro froze, feeling his heart drop. He sat on the ground, waiting until his sister was brought back. And when she was, it broke him. He saw the empty look on her face. He saw the dried blood on her body. The ripped clothing. He watched as the soldier dropped her, but not before sneaking a grope.

And it went on for days, weeks, months, Pietro no longer knew. They would make him orgasm in different ways. Sometimes there would be a female soldier giving him oral, or have him penetrate someone. Other times they penetrated him while giving him stimulation. Sometimes they would keep him after he orgasmed to do it again.

And he knew they were doing the same to his sister. He'd hear about it while they were stimulating him. They'd talk about how  _tight_  she was. How she loved them. How she was begging for it. How wet she'd get for them. How they'd fill her to the brim and no one knew who the father would be if she would get pregnant. They would call her a whore, and threaten to have her give Pietro a release. It broke him, having to hear.

He just knew that death was better than the hellhole they were in. Pietro's body was in pain. His penis throbbed from the stimulation. His sister was curled up in her cell, staring at him, but not looking. She had just returned from a breeding session, just as he was.

The man in the suit wanted to have an army. He wanted to control those with powers. Wanda and Pietro were loss causes. But any offsprings they had were not. Even if they didn't have powers, with the testing they had done, they could make them have powers.

Pietro had given up. He had stopped eating, just as Wanda had. But the soldiers couldn't have them die, so they'd punish the other twin to have them eat. They stopped fighting. They were just there, to be used.

* * *

 

Pietro and Wanda were laying on the ground in their cells, their hands on the windows, staring at each other. Pietro heard the door open. He waited for the soldier to choose. He saw him think, before turning to Wanda's cell. Wanda didn't look at the soldier. She just kept her eyes on her twin brother. He heard the door open again. The soldier asked the new visitor what he was doing. There was a punch. Both twins flinched at the sound. There were steps heading to them. Blue boots stood between the twins. Pietro looked up to see an Avenger in front of us.

It was  _the_ Captain America. The Avenger looked down at him, and then looked at Wanda. Wanda's face held fear, as the hero went to open the cell. Wanda pushed herself away until she was against the wall, tears streamed down her face.

"Cap, get him out," another Avenger told Captain America. Pietro slowly pushed himself up to see Black Widow standing there. Captain America walked to his cell, and opened it. Pietro crawled back in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Captain America told the teen, or was he a teen? He didn't know how much time had passed.

Pietro turned to Wanda, to see the Black Widow crouched in front of his sister, whispering to her with a hand extended. Wanda placed her trembling hand into the Black Widows. Pietro took that as on okay and looked at Captain America. Both Avengers helped the twins to a plane, where the two hugged and cried in each other's arms.

"How do we take those collars off?"

"Maybe Stark can figure out a way."

Pietro froze at the name. His hold tightened around his sister. He kissed the top of her head, feeling Wanda relax against him.

The male twin turned to Captain America. The hero in the blue outfit wasn't looking at them.

"Did you get anything?"

"We grabbed the files. Destroy the blood samples, and," the african american man said, looking at Pietro.

The boy knew what they were talking about. He looked to Wanda when he felt everyone turn to look at him.

"Th-they want children," he told the Avengers, his voice rough. Wanda tensed up in his arms. Pietro rubbed her back. "Th-they collected my semen to impregnate someone. They try to impregnate-" He stopped feeling his sister's shoulders shake. He could see that he didn't have to say anything else, as they understood. "We don't know anything," Pietro added, getting confused looks. "Hydro did not tell us anything."

"Kid-"

"We want to go home."

Captain America looked at his teammates. "Do you know who had you?"

"Shield. They took us from Hydra in Sokovia."

"Kid, that was Hydra."

Pietro shook his head. "They told us. They are Shield."

"A few years ago we found out that Hydra had infiltrated Shield. We've been searching for other Hydra bases that ran as Shield. It's not Shield."

"B-But why? They, no, what?"

"It was for their safety. They probably had you think they were Shield in case you two broke out, you'd go after the wrong guys and go back to Hydra. They were covering their bases."

Pietro didn't say anything. He just looked at Wanda, who had her eyes closed.

"Take us to the tower," Captain America ordered.

Pietro and Wanda sat down, neither moving too far from each other.

* * *

 

Upon arriving, Pietro and Wanda were helped into a building,  _the Avengers Tower_. Pietro kept one of his hands laced with his sister's. He'd give it a squeeze, letting her know he was still there. Since she was a child, she had a habit of losing herself in her head. And with the torture they had received, he knew she'd need to be grounded even more.

"Jarvis, have Stark meet us at the infirmary," Captain America said, and it confused Pietro as to who he was speaking to.

" _I will let him know,_ " a robotic voice said, scaring both Pietro and Wanda. The girl tightened her hold on her brother's hand. Pietro pulled her closer.

"What is that?" he asked, turning to Captain America.

"That is Tony's AI," the Avenger answered, nodding his head. The twins took the answer and the group continued to the medic room. There they saw  _him_. The man who caused their parent's deaths. The man who's name ruined their lives.

"Who are they?" Stark asked, frowning at the twins. Pietro moved to stand in front of Wanda, his hand never letting go.

"We found them at the Hydra base, they were being tortured. We need to take those collars off," Captain America told Iron.

"All right then, come over here and let's see what we're dealing with," Stark said in a bored voice. Black Widow and Captain America started to help the twins, but neither Maximoff moved. Wanda stayed behind Pietro, and the older twin glared at the billionaire.

"What's going on?" the Falcon asked, looking at the stand off.

"Stark killed our parents," Pietro snarled, wishing the collar was off so he could punch the man. So he could take Wanda away from everyone. To protect her like he promised himself.

"I didn't touch them," Stark told the other heroes, raising his hand.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our prantes go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word,  _Stark_. We were trapped for two days. Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, we think,  _this will set it off_. We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us," Pietro told him, glaring. "We end up having no home, no family.  _Nothing_."

The Avengers look at each other. They don't seem to know what to say. They turn to the twins, and Pietro stares back.

"Let's get those collars off."

The twins sit and wait for Stark to get the collars off. It takes a while, but he able to override the coding and Pietro feels the collar relax. With one hand, he takes his off. But then he gasps, feeling his speed return. He feels everything slow down around him. He takes a deep breath, trying to center himself. He feels Wanda's hand squeeze his. That causes his eyes to open and look at her. He sees her with her eyes closed, her face filled with pain. She is hunched over.

"You guys have powers?" The Falcon whispered, his eyes wide.

Pietro clenched his teeth. He kept his hand on his sister, waiting for her pain to pass, before looking at the avengers. "We had to survive."

* * *

 

The Avengers and the twins sat around a conference room. The twins on one side and the Avengers on the other.

"What are your names?" Steve asked, his eyes switching between the two. The Avengers had given their names, wanting the trust of the twins. But the two didn't trust easily, not after what they've been through.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff."

"How did you end up with Hydra?" Natasha questioned, her eyes on his sister. Wanda had made herself small, the trauma and sudden return of her powers rendering her silent. Pietro knew she needed the time to heal, mentally. She had just been raped by a group of Hydra soldiers the day before, just like he had. He would do all the talking for the rest of their lives if it meant Wanda could heal.

He looked at Natasha, before moving so he was in between the two females. "We needed money, a shelter."

The Avengers looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"What year is it?" Pietro asked, turning to Clint.

"Twenty sixteen," the archer answered, a confused look on his face. "How long were you captive?"

Pietro didn't answer. His eyes just shifted downward.

Two years. They were tortured for two years. He was no longer a teenage. He was twenty. He could hear Wanda's labored breathing.

The Avengers told them they had rooms if the twins wanted to sleep. Pietro nodded, and told them they wanted to sleep in the same room. Steve and Natasha lead them to the rooms. They told the two that Jarvis would answer any questions they had. When the two Avengers left, Wanda looked at Pietro.

"I want to get clean," she said in a small voice.

Pietro nodded. He helped Wanda up and found the bathroom. He was about to leave her, when Wanda asked him to stay. Pietro sat on the toilet, while his twin undressed and walked into the shower.

(Pietro had already seen his sister naked when the soldiers decided to give him a show. They also gave Wanda a few shows as well.)

He could hear his sister's soft cries. He closed his eyes, just trying to think of how they were safe. Pietro didn't know how long he was sitting there when Wanda finished her shower. They switched places, and Pietro felt his tears slip down his face.

They were free. Finally free from torture.

* * *

 

The twins started to live in the Avengers Tower. They had their own rooms, but chose to room together. They weren't a part of the team, but the Avengers didn't feel comfortable letting go. They were too fragile to survive, especially Wanda.

Natasha looked at the file in her hand, her heart dropping. She looked at the twins, who were curled up asleep on the couch.

"What is it?" Steve asked, walking to the spy.

"It worked," the red head whispered, not wanting to wake up the twins.

"What worked?"

"There is going to be another Maximoff," Natasha whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Oh, they found someone to impregnate?"

"It's not Pietro."

Steve's eyes filled with horror as he turned to look at the twins.

"Wanda is pregnant."

"We have to tell her," Steve whispered, shaking his head.

"It's going to destroy her. I don't think I've ever not seen them not holding hands."

"She's going to find out either way."

They turned to the twins, to see Wanda slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes, before curling up closer to her twin brother. The two nodded to each other, before walking to the living room. They sat in front of Wanda, who looked at them with fear in her eyes.

"Can you wake your brother? We need to speak to you both of you," Steve told her in a soft voice.

Wanda shook her brother's arm and whispered in his ear. Natasha frowned, realizing that she had never hear the younger twin's voice before.

Pietro woke with a start. He looked around, scanning before his eyes settled on the Avengers in front of him.

"We need to speak to both of you about something we found," Natasha told the twins.

Wanda and Pietro stared at them.

"You told us that Hydra took blood samples to test if Wanda was pregnant, correct?" Pietro nodded slowly, a look of despair. Natasha knew that Pietro knew where she was going with it. But Wanda looked confused. "Before we saved you, they took a blood sample and tested it. They got the results and were never able to tell you. But it came back positive."

The broken look on Wanda's face worsened. She looked prepared to cry, but at the same time looked too lost to do anything. Pietro had tears in his eyes, as he stared off into space. Pietro opened his mouth, but then closed it. He blinked a few times.

"Whatever you need, whatever you want to do, we'll help. Take all the time you need to decide, but we will help you two."

Pietro nodded, wrapping his arms around his sister, who just leaned into him.

Natasha and Steve stood up and left the twins alone.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect," Steve said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just hope we can help from here."

Pietro started to train, to learn to use his speed. Wanda stayed in her room. Pietro knew she didn't know what to do with her pregnancy. She didn't want to live through it, but she couldn't find it in herself to end it. Pietro held her every night as she cried. Pietro would just whisper to her, hoping one day she'd be okay.

* * *

 

"Just be careful with them," Tony told his protege. Peter nodded his head. He was allowed to visit the Avengers Tower. He was told a little about the twins. About how they were fragile, and he shouldn't ask them too many questions. He wanted to meet them though. They had powers just like him.

Walking into the living room, he found them sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hi!" he greeted, a grin on his face.

The twins stared at him, frowns on their faces. Pietro moved so his sister was behind him.

"I'm Peter Parker. Mr. Stark told me you have powers. I do too."

"We're you experimented on as well?" the boy asked, his voice thick with an accent.

Peter shook his head. "I was bit by a spider."

That cause Wanda to turn to him, a confused look on her face. The two looked at each other, confused.

Peter laughed. "It was a special spider. Wanna see my powers?"

The two twins nodded their heads. They watched as Peter used his web shooters and shot upward, before standing up. The two twins were looking at him with wonder.

"What are your powers?" Peter asked them, webbing down to the ground.

PIetro turned to Wanda, who gave a small nod. Pietro stood up and ran around the room, before stopping in front of Peter.

"Whoa," Peter whispered, grinning. He turned to Wanda with excitement.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda picked up the remote control. She threw it across the room. Peter used his web to bring it back.

* * *

 

The other Avengers were glad at how well the twins took to Peter. It was a few weeks when they heard Wanda's voice for the first time.

"Do it again," Wanda told him. The older Avengers looked at the Jr. Avengers, to see the two youngest using their powers on a sleeping Pietro.

Wanda had decided to have her baby. Pietro and Peter became super protective, never letting Wanda out of their sights.

Tony was happy that Peter felt like he belonged. He had worried that the twins would hurt him, but was glad that Peter was helping them. Peter was just a good kid, and the twins must have sensed that. And that helped the rest of the Avengers. The twins were learning to trust them, because of Peter. They didn't flinch as much anymore. It was refreshing.

* * *

 

Four months after being found, Pietro started to integrate into the Avengers. He started to learn about missions, protocol. Wanda, being five months pregnant, wasn't allowed to join. But she was an honorary Avenger, until after the birth and her decision on whether to be a part of the team or not.

Pietro stopped running and looked across the room to see Wanda and Peter talking on the ground. He smiled at them. Wanda rubbed her growing stomach, a small smile on her face.

Pietro knew they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so timeline.
> 
> CA:WS : The twins joined Hydra.
> 
> A:AOU: They were taken by "Shield" before the Avengers found them, so that story line never happened because Wanda never got into Tony's head.
> 
> CA:CW : So since nothing ever happened with Sokovia, the Sokovia Accords can't really happen, especially since Wanda's can't be blamed in Lagos, although people did die. But at the same time, Zemo's family is alive, because Sokovia is still around. Tony still found Peter and took him under his wing. (T'Challa's father still died, by Killmonger's hand probably.) Bucky is still in the wind.
> 
> Anything else is up in the air.


End file.
